La Nuit
by mysticahime
Summary: Canon. Semi-drabble. Oneshot. Gadis itu mendapatkan pencerahan, di saat langit masih terselubungi gradasi warna hitam. Chocola's POV. RnR please?


**Disclaimer : ****Moyoco Anno**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**La Nuit**

**.**

Bau tanah lembab terasa menusuk hidungku. Jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh rintik-rintik air hujan semalam masih jelas terpeta pada permukaan tanah yang berlumpur. Di sana-sini hanya ada genang air. Warna berning yang bercampur dengan komposisi bumi, merefleksikan dengan jelas langit dan segala isinya yang menggelayut di atas.

Aku mendesah, menghembuskan uap putih transparan ke udara yang kosong. Sebuah bantal berbentuk hati dengan warna marun lembut menjadi sasaran kepalaku bersandar selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Kedua kakiku menggantung di ujung tempat tidur, berayun-ayun tanpa henti.

**Calon ratu.**

Sudah lebih dari enam minggu aku berada di dunia manusia, untuk mengumpulkan ekuru dari hati manusia. Vanilla = Mu—yang dikenal dengan nama Vanilla Aisu di dunia manusia, temanku—telah mengumpulkan jumlah ekuru berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dariku. Sepertinya, mudah bagi seorang Vanilla untuk mendapatkan hati cowok-cowok—seperti kataku, _"Kalau kamu jatuh dan menangis, pasti para cowok akan berdatangan."_

—yang sebenarnya merupakan kata-kata yang sangat jahat.

Vanilla tentu saja tidak mengumpulkan hati _semudah itu_. Itu hanyalah sifat defensifku karena aku sama sekali tidak populer di sekolah. Aku hanya _cemburu_.

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku ke tepian kasur. Sejumput rambutku menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahku. Sekali lagi aku mengembuskan nafas berat ke udara.

Vanilla adalah temanku yang terbaik. Manis. Baik hati. Dan pemaaf. Gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu baru akan marah bila ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya demikian dalam.

—yang berarti aku sudah keterlaluan.

Selama ini, Vanilla tidak pernah marah besar bila aku bersikap seenaknya—seperti menciptakan aneka kekacauan di rumah dan tidak membereskan setiap huru-hara yang kuperbuat. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar marah besar.

Sekali lagi aku berguling, kini posisi tubuhku terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Pelan-pelan kuhembuskan nafasku yang segera berbaur dalam atmosfir keheningan ini.

Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meminta Vanilla memaafkanku?

Kali ini perlakuanku padanya benar-benar sudah melewati ambang batas. Bisakah Vanilla memaafkanku bila aku mau berubah?

Aa, perjuangan untuk mencapai 'perubahan' itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, Chocola!

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Kututup wajahku dengan punggung tangan kiri, menyembunyikan kedua mataku. Lagi-lagi nafas berat keluar dari paru-paruku. Sesak. Sebesar inikah rasa bersalahku?

Entah berapa lama aku terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, hanya saja kesunyian tak terbatas sang dewi malam kian memudar. Apa ini sudah pagi? Sudah selama itu kah aku berpikir mengenai cara berbaikan dengan Vanilla?

Dalam satu gerakan, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Kedua kakiku meraba-raba permukaan lantai yang keras dan dingin—mencari sepasang selop berbulu yang biasa kukenakan di rumah. Tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, sepasang kakiku melangkah ke balkon setelah kedua tanganku terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan pembatas-pembatas yang menghadang.

Sinar keemasan rembulan menyorot dari sela-sela warna biru gelap langit, berpendaran dengan indah di sana. Gradasi warna indigo membaur dengan sempurna. Bumi masih dipenuhi aroma hujan yang menusuk—namun entah kenapa, kali ini esensi tersebut menciptakan perasaan nyaman yang tidak biasanya kudapatkan.

Bertopang pada kedua lenganku yang terlipat di pagar balkon, aku kembali merenung.

_Saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain minta maaf._

Aku harus minta maaf pada Vanilla, meskipun dalam kamus seorang Chocola = Meilleur tidak ada kata 'maaf'.

Apalah harga diri bila dibandingkan dengan seorang teman baik?

Kini mataku bisa terpejam.

Ya, aku akan minta maaf pada Vanilla, karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Vanilla mungkin masih akan marah, namun tidak ada salahnya bila dicoba, bukan?

Mungkin aku tidak bisa minta maaf secara oral—aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi, secarik memo tidak akan melunturkan niat minta maafku, kan?

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat, mengukirkan senyum yang tidak kentara.

Pada malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa lega, selega-leganya. Lega karena berhasil mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Lega karena menyadari bahwa diriku masih belum bisa apa-apa.

Lega karena aku masih bisa berusaha untuk menjaga persahabatanku dengan Vanilla.

**.**

_Untuk Vanilla,_

_Maaf._

**-FIN-**

**La Nuit = At Night**

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**


End file.
